The Storm King
The Storm King is a male satyr-like creature who appears as the main antagonist in My Little Pony The Movie. He is a conqueror of lands beyond Equestria who launches an invasion of Canterlot and seeks the magic of the four Alicorn princesses to take over the world. He is defeated by the Mane Six and his former lieutenant Tempest Shadow, turned to stone, and shattered to pieces. Depiction in the film The Storm King appears in My Little Pony The Movie as the central antagonist. His second-in-command Tempest Shadow, underling Grubber, and army of Storm Creatures are sent to Canterlot as an advance force to occupy the city and secure the magic of the four Alicorn princesses. In his first on-screen appearance, the Storm King communicates with Tempest via potion spell, and he reminds her of the terms of their agreement: deliver to him the princesses' magic and empower his Staff of Sacanas in exchange for restoring her broken horn. Later in the film, Princess Skystar reveals that she, her mother Queen Novo, and the rest of the seaponies used to be Hippogriffs and live atop Mount Aris before the Storm King invaded and forced them to flee underwater. After Twilight Sparkle's capture, the Storm King appears before her and uses the Staff of Sacanas to drain her and the other princesses' magic, granting him massive power and control over the sun and moon. When Twilight's friends come to her rescue, the Storm King uses his newfound power to create a powerful cyclone. Tempest tells him to fulfill his end of their agreement and restore her horn, but he reveals that he was just using her and attacks her. Before the Storm King can destroy Twilight and Tempest, the rest of the Mane Six intervene and knock the Staff of Sacanas out of his hands. As the staff's magic runs out of control, the Storm King and Twilight race to claim it, and they are both swept into the storm. They soon return to solid ground, and the Storm King attempts to turn Twilight and her friends to obsidian stone. Tempest, changed by the Storm King betraying her and Twilight saving her from the storm, jumps in the way, and they are both petrified. The Storm King's body falls off the castle balcony and shatters to pieces. During the film's end credits, one of the King's Storm Guards assembles his apparently still-sentient body into a hodgepodge of rearranged body parts, which falls apart. Tempest also swings at a piñata bearing the Storm King's likeness, before resorting to using her horn to blast it open. Depiction in the series The Storm King is mentioned by both Twilight Sparkle and Sandbar in School Daze - Part 1, set after the events of My Little Pony The Movie. In Surf and/or Turf, Apple Bloom mentions the King when discussing the story of the Hippogriffs. He is also mentioned by Terramar. In The Hearth's Warming Club, the Storm King is depicted in Silverstream's story. In What Lies Beneath, illusions of him and his Storm Guards appear as a manifestation of Silverstream's deepest fears. He is mentioned again by Twilight in Father Knows Beast. Depiction in Equestria Girls In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown, the Storm King is mentioned multiple times in the special as his leftover magic causes havoc in the human world. Personality The Storm King is portrayed as an evil and power-hungry tyrant. His demeanor unpredictably shifts between pleasant and cheerful, sardonic and petulant, and cold and ruthless. He displays a cruel and arrogant nature, turning his nose up at the notions of "cuteness" and "friendship", and he is quick to lose his temper when things don't go his way. Despite having been betrayed in the past by one of his own minions, the Storm King himself is deceitful and manipulative, making false promises to restore Tempest Shadow’s horn and then turning his power on her when she is no longer of any use to him. Trivia * The Storm King become an enemy of Thomas, The Wild Kratts (Chris, Martin, Aviva Corcovado, Koki and Jimmy Z), Princess Elena, Simba, The Lion Guard, Tom and Jerry Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Top Cat, Scooby Doo, Ben (Song of the Sea), Saoirse, Mickey Mouse and their friends in Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie (2017). * The Storm King join The Rough Gang in the future when he's brought back to life by the Black Cauldron. * The Storm King is best friends with Diesel 10, Sailor John, Queen Chrysalis and Tirek. * Despite joining The Devious Claw of Evil, The Storm King is absent during the events of ''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Season 9, ''since he didn't appear in the real series due to his death. He'II be resurrected by Diesel 10 again after it and forms partnerships with Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow despite his hatred for ponies and cute things. The same thing goes to ''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Spring Breakdown ''when Thomas and his friends help Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi and Rainbow Dash's human counterpart use the Staff of Sacanas to seal his leftover magic when it creates a storm in the human world during their spring break on a cruise boat. Gallery Large_(1).png Storm_King's_banner_unfurls_on_the_airship_MLPTM.png|The Storm King's poster Storm_King_angrily_sticks_head_through_smoke_MLPTM.png|The Storm King calling Tempest. Storm King acting cheerful again MLPTM.png Squabble holding a Storm King bobblehead MLPTM.png Storm King enters the Canterlot throne room MLPTM.png Storm King I like bidding! MLPTM.png Storm King what are you supposed to be MLPTM.png Storm King sickened by the cute throne room MLPTM.png The Storm King gleefully draining magic MLPTM.png Storm King I should trademark that MLPTM.png Tempest reminds the Storm King of their deal MLPTM.png Storm King you gotta be kiddin' me! MLPTM.png Storm King I can move the sun ! MLPTM.png The Storm King pretending to be moved MLPTM.png The Storm King laughing maniacally MLPTM.png The Storm King now I truly am MLPTM.png Tempest stands before Storm King again MLPTM.png The Storm King going back on his word MLPTM.png The_Storm_King_betrays_Tempest_Shadow_MLPTM.png|The Storm King reveals he deceived Tempest. The Storm King attacking Tempest Shadow MLPTM.png Storm King aims Staff at Twilight and Tempest MLPTM.png Storm King emerging from the rubble MLPTM.png Twilight and Storm King swept into the storm MLPTM.png Storm King about to hurl the obsidian sphere MLPTM.png The Storm King reeling back in shock MLPTM.png Tempest and Storm King start to crystallize MLPTM.png Storm King crystallized and falling to the ground MLPTM.png The_Storm_King_in_pieces_of_obsidian_MLPTM.png|The Storm King is defeated. Storm_King_looming_over_Mount_Aris_S8E16.png|The Storm King making a cameo in Silverstream's story of the "Three Days of Freedom". Storm_King's_shadow_standing_tall_S8E22.png|Illusion of the Storm King in What Lies Beneath Storm King and Storm Creature shadows appear S8E22.png Storm_King_early_concept_design_by_Joy_Ang.png|Early concept design of the Storm King. Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Twilight's most hated enemies Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Tyrannical Characters Category:Sarcastic Villains Category:Vain characters Category:Selfish characters Category:Arrogant characters Category:My Little Pony Villains Category:Main Antagonist Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:The Devious Claw of Evil Category:Deceased villains Category:Comic Relief Category:Power Hungry Category:Characters voiced by Liev Schreiber Category:Xenophobes